


Skywarp's Mission

by ChrysCare



Series: Decepticons [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp has a mission: assassinate the Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing good ever came out of Megatron summoning you. Purple servos clench and unclench as he stands in the Decepticon control room.

‘What would Megatron possibly need me for?’ Skywarp glances around the room. Jumping as the low hiss of the door sounds and the large silver Decepticon Lord walks in, red optics as molten as a red star. 

“I need you for a very important mission,” Megatron walks up to the seeker. “I need you to assassinate the Prime.”

“Assassinate the Prime?” Skywarp frowns.

“You will approach their base during the night and teleport into the Ark. Assassinate the Prime and you’ll be second-in-command.”

“How do you want me to assassinate him?”

“Just complete it,” Megatron glares at the seeker.

“Assassinate the Prime, I can do that,” Skywarp leaves the Nemesis and flies toward the Ark. He slips through the shadows behind one of the guards. He makes his way through the quiet halls of the Ark to the officer quarters. He comes to the Prime’s door and focuses on teleporting into the main room. When he onlines his optics, he looks around the Prime’s main room. The light in the study flows out of the partially opened door. He pulls out an Energon dagger as he opens the door. 

Optimus Prime sits at the desk, data-pads stacked in two neat piles. Skywarp steps up to the Prime, swiftly putting the blade against the Prime’s throat. The Prime stops reading, red optics reflect in the screen of the data-pad. 

“Guess who,” Skywarp whispers in the Prime’s audio. 

“He actually ordered for my assassination?” Optimus Prime reaches up to caress the seeker’s helm. “I take it you did not get caught?”

“Yes and no,” Skywarp tosses the Energon dagger on the desk. “What now?”

“As it is in the early hours of the night, most humans are asleep,” Optimus Prime turns to face the seeker, “meaning that we don’t have to start planning anything until the morning to defeat Megatron. In the meantime, I need to make sure my . . . bondmate isn’t corrupted.”

“And how, might I ask, will you do that?” Skywarp trails his fingers over the Prime’s shoulders as he climbs on the mech’s lap.

“A thorough spark interrogation will suffice,” Optimus Prime runs his fingers along the edge of Skywarp’s wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Skywarp onlines to something trailing over his wings. Fluttering them slightly, the pressure stays, twitching them does nothing. He turns on his side, wings sliding down in the joints so they are perpendicular to his back. The feeling continues and he onlines his optics to stare at the wall. The gold wall. He looks over his shoulder to see the Prime smiling down at him. 

“I will kill you in my recharge one of these times,” Skywarp growls and flicks his wing against the Prime’s servo. 

“You haven’t yet, I don’t think you will,” Optimus Prime smiles.

“Do you think Megatron notices that I didn’t return?” Skywarp sits up on the berth only to lie back down on his back. 

“I already sent you back,” Optimus Prime smirks.

“What?”

“Hound and Mirage are currently in the Decepticon base posing as you,” Optimus Prime says. 

“So what is the plan?” Skywarp trails his fingers over Prime’s windshield. 

“You assassinated me,” Optimus Prime pulls Skywarp’s servo away. “The memorial will be in two days. I am counting on Megatron appearing.”

“Your frame won’t look gray,” Skywarp frowns. 

“There is paint,” Optimus Prime smirks. 

“Do you think it will work?”

“I know it will work, Ratchet’s doing it. He knows everything about a mech’s anatomy.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I cannot tell a mech from the other faction about Autobots plans, now can I?”


	3. Chapter 3

Skywarp watches as the Autobots gather for the memorial before heading toward the Nemesis. Once within range, he teleports to his Trine members location. 

“Get finished with your mate?” Starscream snickers as he walks down the purple halls of the Nemesis. Thundercracker glances away as a small smirk threatens his stoic face. 

“Shut up,” Skywarp pushes Starscream into the wall and continues to walk.

“I was just teasing,” Starscream chuckles. “Maybe I’ll actually get to see my bondmate without him shooting holes through me.”

“He’s the weapons specialist, I think he’ll use you as target practice,” Thundercracker says.

“What about you, TC?” Skywarp asks.

“And possibly get blown up?” Thundercracker looks at Skywarp. “I will never step pede or fly within ten miles of Wheeljack’s lab. Any mech that close to him is out of their processor.”

“True,” Starscream says as they turn the corner to the main part of the base. “I guess Ironhide’s gone over the deep end.”

“And the Prime?” Thundercracker laughs.

“Prime’s deactivated,” Skywarp looks down. Starscream stops suddenly and Thundercracker trips over him. They both look up at Skywarp.

“What do you mean deactivated?” Starscream asks.

“I assassinated him,” Skywarp frowns. “I cut his Energon cables. He never knew what was coming.”

“You’re just joking,” Starscream glares at the seeker. 

“I’m not,” Skywarp’s wings tremble. The seekers watch over the Trine bond as Skywarp’s memory plays. They watch him sneak past the guard and then walk down the empty halls. Skywarp approaches the Prime’s door, teleports in and sees the light from the study. He pretends to assassinate him and Starscream pulls out of the bond.

“You didn’t, you lied,” Starscream says.

“It’s not over,” Thundercracker says. Starscream joins back in and watches as Skywarp and Prime plan the memorial down to the paint. As the day goes on, the Prime goes to his office to work, Skywarp follows him a little while later. They watch as Skywarp trails his fingers over the Prime’s shoulders. The Prime tilts his helm back. The glow of the Energon blade shines over the Prime’s helm. The rest of the memory is a blur but the sight of the grayed form of the Prime stays with him.

“You deactivated your bondmate!” Starscream screams. 

“I had no choice,” Skywarp mumbles as the deep laugh of Megatron’s comes from behind the second-in-command. 

“He did his job perfectly, Soundwave confirmed the memories are untampered,” Megatron smirks.

“How could you,” Starscream growls.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron and the Decepticons walk up to the Autobot’s memorial, the Prime’s grayed frame lays on a bed.

“The great and powerful Optimus Prime has fallen by a Seeker,” Megatron laughs as the Autobots jump up. “Skywarp, you did well. Soundwave confirmed you were telling the truth but I needed proof. Here it is.”

Starscream glances at Ironhide then to Prime’s frame then to Skywarp. Megatron walks up and scratches his claws over the Prime’s frame. 

“It’s not paint,” Megatron smirks. “Let us bury this frame of the old Cybertron and celebrate the new.”

Megatron dumps the Prime’s body in the large hole dug behind the bed. The Constructicons fill the hole with the dirt. Megatron turns to the Cybertronians gathered. 

“It is so good to have peace,” Megatron smirks. “Starscream, you are relieved of your command, Skywarp has proven himself that he is a worthy second-in-command.”

“You can’t replace me!” Starscream screams.

“I just did,” Megatron smirks and Skywarp steps closer to Megatron. 

No one notices the blue servo coming out of the ground behind Megatron as the silver mech makes his speech. No one notices until Megatron feels a sword blade against his throat. Red optics brighten and the Autobots smile. 

“Oh, did I mention Optimus was really my bondmate,” Skywarp says. 

“You lose Megatron,” Optimus Prime says. “Your Decepticons are tired of your war. They want peace. There is no caste system anymore. We have sanctuary on Earth as long as we stay in peace.”

“How . . . you were deactivated,” Megatron gasps.

“I was,” Optimus Prime nods. “Ratchet installed a spark charge in my frame. When Skywarp came within the EM field of it, it triggered and jumped my spark.”

“We are the Decepticons,” Megatron growls. “You’re not allowed to play tricks like that.”

“Oh,” Skywarp laughs. “That was my fault. I kind of switched the glyphs when Prime told me to take it to the council. We were Autobots all along. They were the Decepticons. My bad.”

“What?” Megatron growls at Skywarp.

“Would a Prime who was deceiving the council be an Autobot?” Optimus Prime asks. “Your cause was the Autobot cause. You wanted to be autonomous, to be free. You were never deceiving any one. I was deceiving the council by pretending to carry out their orders.”

“You are making my processor hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny:Chatter2themax 25 apr 2014 1. Skywarp teleports into the ark to assassinate Optimus Prime


End file.
